Land of Blood
by Mika Achizume
Summary: A strange band of children escape to Konoha from a mysterious land north of the 5 Great nations. Now the Hokage has to decide weather or not to let them stay. Itachi and Sasuke find a common interest in the boy of the group who has very familiar red eyes. Hopefully they will adjust and no one from the 'Land Hidden in Glass' has followed them to Konoha.


**Himura:** Well Mika I have to say that I am feeling much better about this story now. And putting the first couple chapters together made it feel like we were jumping around a lot less than before don't you think?

**Mika:** This story stars Mika and Himura so enjoy!

**Caution:** Rated for L, V, S. (Language, Violence, and adult Sexual content)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto. If we did there would be a lot more swearing and violence and Sakura wouldn't be so damn useless!

**(Himura)**

I lay sleeping comfortably and warm, something I hadn't felt in a while. A chill washed over me and brought me to current reality. When my eyes opened they could barely make out the outlines of the room. I sat up and searched for my glasses which I found on the bed side table. I put them on and I walked over to the closest window to glance outside. It was raining heavily, beating the rooftops and anything unlucky enough to be without shelter. My heart sank at the scene and a light tingle filled me up. I turned around, taking a look at the room. The dim lighting of the room managed to bounce off the stained walls whom which the paint was peeling off.

"Wow this place is creepy." I said rubbing my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure. I tensed, rolling my hands into fists. Turning to face the figure, my muscles relaxed. I smiled, lightly chuckling to myself looking at the full-body mirror leaning against the wall. Looking at my reflection I saw that my hair was down and my clothing had been changed. I was wearing a short sleeved, dark blue shirt with a v-cut collar and a pair of shorts of the same color.

"Where did he get these…? Oh well, as long as he didn't steel them. He probably stole them..." I said mentally face planting. I left the room as my stomach suddenly growled. I opened the door right across the hallway to the kitchen. On the table was a colorful assortment of fruit. I sat down immediately and dug in. I picked up an apple and only noticing after I bit into it that there was a slip of paper in the bowl that must have slipped down in. I picked up the folded piece and opened it up.

Eat up. Your stuff is on the table and your clothes are drying outside.

"Fine by me." I decided to keep on the clothes that he had given me and grabbed the backpack at the end of the table. Making my way to the porch, I grabbed my dried clothes, stuffed them in the bag and got ready to head out. As I walked out into the grass, I began to feel woozy. There was no time though; I had to meet the others…

I started off with a run, which of course was a bad decision on my part, because I had to stop and wave my arms around franticly in order to keep my balance. I didn't have time to mess around! I have to find Mika, Kaito, and the others. I kept trying to run for a few minutes and if someone had been watching me they'd probably be laughing their ass off! Oh, then I felt it. You know, when you just know that you're about to fall on your fucking face and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. Took a few too many steps into a pond, slipped in the mud, and then bam! Out like a light!

**(Sasuke)**

Once again a mob of girls, standing way to close for comfort, were pecking at each other like bunch of hens. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" "No, I am!"

"_I'm so sick of this…."_ Sasuke sighed internally.

"I don't get it, what's so great about Sasuke?" Naruto yelled standing in the row in front of me. Sasuke blocked out the continuous bawking of the girls putting all their attention on Naruto.

"Naruto! Stop harassing Sasuke!" Sakura had managed to slip through the horde of girls and sat herself next to Sasuke without gaining any of their attention. He anticipated the worst.

"So Sasuke?" Sakura asked all annoyingly shy.

"_Uhhhg, Oh my God!"_ he yelled internally.

"Would you like to do anything after school today, like maybe go somewhere together, you know just the two of us?" She asked, putting her hands on her lap and scrunching her shoulders up to show off the chest she did not yet have.

"We can't, we have to meet Kakashi at the bridge." he said.

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right…" Sakura said, obviously disappointed. Once class had ended he made his way home.

It had begun raining heavily that morning before I left. I was soaked as I made my way to the dock, staring at the reflection in the water, the falling rain drops causing ripples, disorienting the image. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glimmer of light. Slowly I crouched my way towards the object. When I was closer I stood up for the object was of no threat to me. She was a girl a bit older than me wearing a blue shirt and shorts. From her waist up was stranded on land, and from her waist down was submerged in water. I put my fingers to her neck…

"Well, she still has a heartbeat… I better get her out of the rain."

The straps of her bag were twisted around her body. I bent down; working quickly I untangled her. I put her bag on my shoulder and easily picked her up bridle style. I walked to my house and carried her up to my room and sat her in the chair of my desk. I left her things on the outside ledge. I grabbed a long white robe from my closet went back to my room and took off her hair tie and glasses and put them on the bed side table. Grabbing a towel I began to dry her hair. I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward. I wrapped the towel around her and reached my hand up under the towel, shamefully blushing like mad, to remove her shorts. Once I finished dressing her I laid her on my bed and covered her up.

Once she was situated, I went back to my closet to get dressed in a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. I was about to leave when I remembered the girl's bags. I ran to it and crouched down to open one and found a small book covered in plastic-rap.

I unwrapped the book to look inside and, much to my liking, it appeared to be a diary; and a really girly one at that. You know? With flowers and little smiley faces and hearts littering the pages. It gave the impression that it belonged to a little girl, not the girl who appeared to be at least 16, or maybe even older. I unfortunately did not have time to read it now though, so I put the diary away in my pants pocket, grabbed my equipment, and left home on the way to the bridge to meet my teammates.

When I arrived at the bridge there was no one else to be seen. They must have decided to come late because Kakashi is always late anyway getting "lost on the road of life" and all. I took shelter underneath the roof that covered the middle of the bridge and leaned against the railing. I took the small book out of my pocket and began to rifle through it looking for the most recent dates, trying to find if she had written anything about her current predicament. Frustratingly though, the only things in the diary that I could read were the numbers and dates; the rest was written in what appeared to be multiple languages. There was a part here and there in Japanese but none of them made sense. I assumed that the only way to understand any of it would be to know the other languages. Great, and now I've got nothing!

**(Kakashi)**

I sat upright on my bed with the small glass lamp on the bedside stand being the only source of light. As I was reading my favorite book 'Come, Come Paradise', light came in through the translucent white curtain signaling that the sun was rising. I willingly closed my book and sat it next to the lamp. It was time to go meet my students. I got up and parted the curtains to look out at the sunset. The rain hit the window with force, but reflected the reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks of the upcoming sunset; scattering them on the hard wood floor. Closing my eyes to the beautiful sight, I leaned my head against the window and sighed contently.

"KABOOOOOM!" went the crack of thunder.

I looked out onto the glorious sun only to hear thunder accompanied by something special. A flash of red lightning hit the ground about a mile outside the village. I hurried and put my pants on, no explanation needed, and in no time I was running through the gates of Konaha, ignoring the rain and the comments from Izumo and Kotetsu. As I approached the scene, I could mumbling from other Jounin hat had come to the scene. Upon entering the area of the red lightning I found a large black bear speared through with some sort of red crystal spike. Looking the opposite way there was someone trapped under a fallen tree with a huge bite mark on her shoulder. It was obvious where she had gotten that.

With the help from two fellow Nin, I got her out from under the tree as quickly as possible and piggy-backed her as fast as I could back to the village, Izumo and Kotetsu coming to meet me.

"Get the medics!" I yelled. Kotetsu continued to run to help me as Izumo turned around to get help…

**(Mika)**

"_I can't do this. It would be betraying Himura!"_

"_I know that, that's why we're going to escape."_

"_Escape? That's impossible."_

"_Well, would you rather stay here then, and Mika and I be married?"_

"_Of course not. We promised we would protect her."_

"_Well then here's the plan"_

…

"_Come on Himura run faster! We're almost there!"_

"_I'm going as fast as I can Kaito!"_

"_Here we are, we'll need to jump!"_

"_Jump! Are you crazy?"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_I…!"_

"_DO YOU TRUST ME?!"_

"_Yes! Kaito!_

…

"_Mika!"_

"_Don't worry Himura, I'll find you two soon! Just be safe!"_

"_MIKA!"_

"_See you soon Himura…"_

~.

"Himura!" I woke up breathing heavily but silently. My damp hair stuck to my face and my neck and back were sticky with sweat and water. When I sat up I cringed, my shoulder hurt and my white baggy clothes made it hard to move.

I propped myself up on my arm to look out the window; I was stopped when two framed photos caught my eye. Both photos were of a man with three young children. I looked around the room seeing a man's shirt on the desk nearby and the choices of color and furniture taste. It all came to me so fast that one of my arms slipped out from under me and I fell off the bed.

"OMCF!" I screamed as I hit the floor.

"I'm in man's room!" I screamed jumping back up to my feet.

"I always thought that I would wait till my wedding night to be in a place like this!" I said holding myself as gator tears streamed down my face.

"I have to get out of here!" I said with a bit of a wine.

**(Kakashi)**

"Well Kakashi, if you think you can handle this girl then it will be my pleasure to assign to you the duty of tending to her. But the moment you find out anything about her, you are to report to me immediately." concluded the 3rd Hokage.

"Is that understood Kakashi?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I answered, bowing in the 3rd's presence. "There's no telling when the girl will wake up, you best be on your way." he said. I took my leave, poofing away in a cloud of smoke and reappearing back in my bed room. The smoke didn't even clear before I was mowed down. , and with my luck found it empty.

"Son of a…"

**(Mika)**

I ran through the scattered trees in the direction of who knows what! The grassy, pine needle covered forest floor ended as my feet hit gravel. I ran down a wide alleyway and only just got to the end where I planned to turn right; but instead ran into, fell on my butt, and looked up at none other than the grey haired man I had seen in the picture back in the bed room.

"Well I guess I can't handle you on my own." he said. I had a hell-of-a time not glomping this handsome man in front of me. He extended his hand and I took it. He turned his back to me and continued.

"Don't worry, you're not in any trouble or anything, the Hokage ordered me to look after you. So please make this easier for both of us and don't run away again. Ok?"

"_OMCF! Hottie McHottie wants to take care of me!"_

I fainted…

"Son of a…"

_**~Back at Kakashi's house~**_

As soon as the girl woke up she was bouncing off the walls, screaming. Her. Head. Off. Then she started to cry.

"Mika didn't do anything, she wants to go home!"

"Would you please calm down?!" I begged holding my hands up to my chest, surprised at the girl's outburst. The girl stopped within a fraction of a second, as if someone hit the pause button on a DVD

"What, Mika's not in trouble?" I gave the girl a masked smile and chuckled.

"No, not at all. So why don't we get acquainted before we do anything else?"

"'Anything else.'" Mika put her hands to her temples.

"NO! No perverted thinking! This guy and I are from two different worlds."

"Hey, are you all right?" The man asked after he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Here, c'mon over here and sit down." I sat next to him on the bed.

"There, now my name is Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake." he announced.

"What's your name?" he asked me happily.

"Mika's name is Mika." I stated plain and simple. Kakashi looked confused for a second but regained his charming mood.

"Oh, well then Mika, where did you come from?" Kakashi asked me.

I sighed. "Mika can't, Kakashi-san…"

…

Waking up the next morning to the sound of Kakashi's voice, I had to wonder where Kakashi had gone the night before. "C'mon! You're going to be late!" Kakashi yelled.

"_What is it with MEN?! Just because you call louder does not mean I will go any faster!" _

Kakashi had lead me through the streets of Konaha and to a bridge where I could see three figures. As we approached a short blond child and a girl with surprisingly pink hair came running up to us.

"Kakashi, you're late!" they accused in unison. The pink haired girl then seemed to notice me.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei who is she?" The blond looked at me as well.

"This is Mika. She is my protégé and will be tagging along for a while."

**Himura:** I have a Konoha leaf symbol shaped necklace! (shoves necklace in Mika's face)

**Mika:** Sorry Himaru-sensei is a little too happy at the moment.

**Himura: **Eat it!

**Himura:** Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review and maybe even FAV!


End file.
